


Watchin’ you lie there till red turns blue.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Misunderstandings, assumed suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert is at the bridge and faints into the lake, but Liv, and everyone else assumes it’s a suicide attempt because it looks suspicious as he lays face down in the water.





	Watchin’ you lie there till red turns blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me and I am very apprehensive about posting this as I don’t want to upset people..  
> If I do upset anyone, please just say respectfully as I didn’t intentionally mean to cause harm and upset to those who are reading.

Liv burst through the door frantic heavy breathing, her heart hammering in her chest as the adrenaline ran through her veins.  
Aaron is up instantly worried, ready to fight anyone, he puts both hands on her shoulders to calm his sister. 

“ Liv? What’s the matter? “ He asked quickly. 

“ Rob - he is just - “ Liv breathed faster struggling to breathe. “ He’s laying face down in the lake - “ 

Aaron’s eyes go wide and a second later he is flying out of the door, Liv in tow as they make it to the bridge. Robert floats on the water face down looking dead. Aaron jumps in, completely in the zone of saving Robert, he doesn’t hear or see anything else but Robert. Liv rings the ambulance watching her brother struggle to get Robert out, thankfully, he manages to do so. 

Aaron is crying freely, the tears mixed with the dirty water of the lake, Liv sits next to them unable to move.  
Aaron cries as he does CPR on his husband. 

“ Come on Robert - come on, don’t do this - don’t leave come on- why have you done this? “ Aaron rambles frantically, he pushes harder against Robert’s chest using all his strength to restart Robert’s heart. He can’t leave, it’s impossible for him too, because Robert is too loved by everyone. He has finally gotten everyone wrapped around his little finger and people love him.  
Only yesterday Robert was gardening in the garden, planting flowers and vegetables in the sun as Aaron watched on. Robert is happy, always laughing, triplets on the way, Seb starting year 5, Liv nearly finishing University. Robert has too much to live for, why has he done this? Why has he thrown his life away? Aaron thought he was happy? 

Robert stirred, and Aaron rolled him onto his side as he coughed up water. “ Good boy, come Rob, come on. “ Aaron mumbled to himself trying to encourage him but he cried harder when the eyes rolled back in Robert’s head. 

“ Aaron! The paramedics are here! Calm down! “ Liv shouted through stress trying to calm her distraught brother. He eventually pulled away panting, tears rolling down cheeks. Robert is still laying on the ground unconscious, he looks dead. 

The female paramedic put her equipment down as she checked Robert’s pulse and give her colleague a look.  
The Male paramedic passed her the shocker and she ripped open Robert’s shirt and placed the two electric pads onto his chest. 

“ One two three - clear - “ 

Nothing. 

“ come on Robert - wake up - come on - “ 

“ one two three clear - “ 

Nothing 

“ knock it up to 360 - “ the female paramedic ordered the man. 

“ Don’t leave us Rob - “ 

“ one two three - Clear “ 

“ We’ve got him back. “ The female paramedic breathed out relieved, Aaron and Liv could breathe again. They quickly put Robert onto the stretcher and were in the ambulance speeding off into Hotton. Aaron cling onto Robert’s cold clamped hand, ignoring the foil blanket draped over him. He cried and rambled on with Liv crying silently next to him, unable to function, too distressed to even think anymore.  
All of them rushed out of the ambulance straight into the hospital when Robert was taken away from it, it felt so final because it was like Robert was methodically taken away from him and he was stuck on pause. 

Liv hugged her brother crying into his side. “ He’s - He’s going to be okay isn’t he Aaron? “ She cried, needing to know even when she doesn’t believe it. Aaron held her tighter still standing in the position unable to move. 

“ Of course he is, Robert wouldn’t leave us would he? “ 

Wouldn’t he? 

-:- 

Aaron rang Chas about what happened and she was straight at the hospital with Vic, Diane and Paddy in tow. Aaron reached the stage of numb, he couldn’t feel anything. Did Robert do this on purpose? Did his husband really want to die? Work had been a bit hectic at the moment, they were stressing over the babies but surly it wasn’t bad enough for him to try and kill himself? Aaron has noticed his husband not eating a lot, but he is still eating through out the day, he still smiles brightly - has he been hiding it for all this time? Has all this been a lie? Aaron feels like a fraud. He has been beyond happy for months now, whilst Robert was battling with his inner demons and he didn’t even know about it. Is this his fault? He has been asking Robert to help out at the Scrapyard because of less staff, was it too much for him? Why didn’t he notice? Robert notices everything and he couldn’t even notice one thing? Is he that self involved with himself that he doesn’t anything else? 

“ Aaron? “ 

Aaron numbly looks up at the Doctor, he can’t speak. Is this the moment where they tell him Robert’s dead? 

“ You are Mr Sugden’s husband aren’t you? “ The female doctor asks him slightly frowning. 

Aaron nods his head slowly.  
“ Yeh, yeh I am. “ he chokes out. 

“ Does Robert have any history of Mental Illness? “ 

“ no. “ 

“ Any history of Self - harm or suicide attempts? “ 

“ No, none. He hasn’t been self - “  
Because if he has Aaron would completely break apart. It would rip his heart out of his chest to find out, his husband has been following in his footsteps. 

“No, not at all, I am only asking because we need as much knowledge as possible. “ 

“ Is He Okay? “ Aaron asks quietly. 

“ Yes, he’s awake, a bit disoriented but he is alive. “ 

Chas weakly smiles and rubs Aaron’s back. “ so is this a suicide attempt then? “ she fearfully asks, everyone noticing how Aaron flinches. 

The Doctor looks apprehensive.  
“ We do need to speak to Robert first, but with what happened is suspicious. “ 

Aaron breathes heavily, blows out a breath. “ Can I see him? “ 

She smiles softly. “ of course, but only one person as he needs to rest. “ 

Aaron walks to Robert’s room and anxiously opens the door, he starts to cry again seeing his husbands pale face.  
Robert weakly smiles at him and Aaron just breaks down again. 

“ Aw don’t cry. “ Robert whispers to him when his husband sits on the edge of the bed. 

“ I thought I lost ya. “ he cries. 

“ you didn’t though. “ Robert reassures him. 

“ I nearly did though! “ Aaron cries out frustrated. He holds Robert’s hands tightly nearly hurting his husbands hand. “ I need to ask you this okay? And I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me, I won’t be mad or angry with you okay. “ Aaron gently tells him, the wobble in his voice visible. 

Robert nods his head slowly frowning. 

“ did... - did you try to kill yourself? “ Aaron asks him breaking. 

Robert’s eyes go wide shocked.  
“ What? No! “ 

“ It’s okay Rob, just be honest with me, we can help ya, I know what it feels like when everything gets too much - “ 

Robert pulls himself straighter on the bed. “ No honestly Aaron I never tried killing myself, I fainted. “ 

Aaron frowns. “ Fainted? “ 

Robert nods his head. “ yeh I fainted, I went to the bridge to clear my head and then the next thing I knew I was stumbling everywhere, I couldn’t see anything because of the dark clouds covering my vision. “ he explained needing Aaron to believe him. “ I swear down I didn’t try to die Aaron, I have everything I have ever wanted. Does anyone think I tried to die? “ he asked sounding so vulnerable. 

Aaron nodded his head blinking back tears. “ Yeh Rob, The Doctor said it’s suspicious because you were face down in the lake. “ 

He looks alarmed. “ Please believe me Aaron, I didn’t try to kill myself. “ he pleaded. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly sniffing hard. He cupped Robert’s jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

“ I believe you. “


End file.
